


Beauty Lies in Small Things

by Dany_2001



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany_2001/pseuds/Dany_2001
Summary: A rough childhood, that's what Peter and Wade had in common. Beside that, their lives couldn't be more different. Different but equally and inexplicably tied.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

One isn't loved because is beautiful, but is beautiful because is loved-  
-Lev N. Tolstoj

Peter was whistling lost in thought a jingle that just popped into his mind while he was throwing his clothes in his suitcase open on the bed still unmade. He could not wait to go home for the Christmas holidays. It seemed to him ages passed since he saw his parents and his sister for the last time, when it was actually a bit more than a month. 

The insisting and annoyed rhythm of his, at this point ex, girlfriend's foot on the stone floor accompanied Wade while he was picking up his things scattered in every room of the small flat, that once was his house. 

Peter closed the door of his studio flat where he lived since he started university earlier that year and entered the cabin of the electric blue car his dad had gifted him. A four-hour trip awaited him to arrive in New York. It has snowed recently, but despite that, the road was completely clean. But nevertheless the snow on the side of the road was getting brownish from the smog. 

Wade left the flat, looking at Jody, who stared back with a ice-cold gaze and closing the shutting the door after him. He had messed up big this time, he knew that. Jody forgave him too many times before, but this time he really crossed the line. Wade knew that there was no way of winning her back. This time in her green eyes there was no compassion nor tears. Just anger and delusion. they hadn't argued, that last time. Jody simply kicked him out without saying anything and Wade knew that she has just stopped trying and that that time they were really done, forever. 

A cold shiver ran down his back. Wade watched the bus ticket that Jody gave him. He was going to New York. Wade didn't have a house. He didn't even have a serious job nor qualifications to find one. Walking absorbed in his thoughts, Wade walked to the bus station and asked for his bus.   
"Shit"   
The last bus for New York of the day had just left and there were none 'til the day after. 

Wade lighted the last cigarette of the packet, thinking about a solution. On the board shone the timetables of the next busses leaving. Put out the cigarette and entered the closest bus. He was going to leave for Worcester in 5 minutes. He walked towards the last seats of the bus, whit all the eye pointed on him. He closes the zip of his sweatshirt, indifferent.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had been driving for an hour when he realized that he was running low on gas. He stopped at a gas station right outside of Worcester. While the workers were doing his fill up, he got time to go to the toilet and buy some snacks for the road. He did not remember it was that long the way home, yet it was the same way to college, the same way he seemed to drive for like fifteen minutes when he was leaving his family.

Wade arrived in Worcester and realized that there weren't buses leaving from there either. He wanted to leave Massachusetts as soon as possible. There was only one thing left to do: walk and hope that someone would stop and pick him up.

Peter went back to hi car. It was already four o'clock and it was getting dark. In that moment he was longing for a trip mate. Someone to spend those three, endless hours that separated him from his family.

Wade was cold. He was tired and he had walked only a few miles. At this rate he would have never arrived to New York. No one stopped to give him a ride. Someone stopped, lowered the window to call him, but,after having seen his face, they would just leave. If he hadn't found as soon as possible a place to stop, he would have frozen to death by the side of the road.  
'Probably it would be better. No one would miss me and I would spare the world the sight of such a monster'

Peter was driving peacefully, without paying attention to the music, that was more needed as a background. He was looking at the road and the colours of the sunset, without special attention, until a figure by the side of the road caught his eye. There were no cars behind him,so Peter decided to stop and lowered the car window, calling for the boy.

Wade was standing by the side of the street, pondering whether going back or staying there, welcoming his own end. He didn't think we would go like that. It was not a great way to die, but he deserved it, and the more time he passed there, the more we was convincing himself of this and thinking that maybe he just had to accelerate the process. He was exhausted and it was time to make a decision.

A car pulled over next to him.   
"Hey you! I can give you a ride,if you want"  
It was obvious that the boy behind the wheel didn't see his face.Otherwise it was not explained why he still spoke to him. Wade didn't answer and just stand still.  
"I'm going to New York, I can give you a ride as far as I can. C'mon!" 

The boy talked sweetly. Reluctant, Wade opened the door and got in the car.   
"T...thank you" Wade babbled and felt incredibly stupid,but he blamed the cold.

How many times Peter was told not to stop with strangers, but in that moment, when he offered the strange guy a ride, Peter didn't think it trough. It was just instinct.  
"Where do you want me to take you?"asked with his usual energy  
"I'm going to New York too" answered Wade, hidden under the hood of his sweatshirt.  
Peter didn't see the guy's face, but he could clearly see that he was shivering.  
'Who knows how long he's been walking' thought the brunette, raising the AC.

Wade felt the temperature of his body raising but still didn't take off his hood and gloves. He didn't want the stranger to see him.

"By the way, i'm Peter" said the boy, smiling ear to ear.

"Wade"answered the other one, between the teeth, directing the gaze on the other direction.

Wade didn't want to talk, he didn't know what he was doing. Why was he going to New York? His life wouldn't magically repair once he got in the Big Apple. He pinned mentally to add Peter to the list of people he was grateful to.

Peter understood that Wade wanted to be left alone. And he would have satisfied him right away.

With one and on the wheel and the other arm leaning against the window,peter was driving looking at the road in front of him. How many times he saw his dad driving in that position while his husband was sleeping in the seat next to him. Peter remembered having thought endless times how cool it was when the good giant that was hid dad drove like that. In that moment he wasn't feeling cool. He wasn't a giant nor blonde and immediately felt incredibly stupid in that position.

While the boy was focused on the road, Wade had given him a few glances,without being noticed. He had a clam expression, with a freshly sketched smile on his thin lips, although the jaw was tightened,highlighting its angle. He wouldn't have given him more than twenty years. He seemed to him a good guy, a guy he would have wanted to get to know better and, why not, being friends with. But Wade couldn't. He knew. Wade was a hurricane, a destructive force. A guy like Peter he would have destroyed in a few hours.

Wade was sitting with his head leaning on the car window. He was in a funny position, with his knees together, almost on the edge of the seat, his head tucked between the shoulders and the arms crossed over the chest. Peter was looking at him, smiling. He found him funny.With the various jerks of the car, the hood had fallen from Wade's head, without the boy noticing.   
Peter couldn't help but notice what Wade was hiding under his sweatshirt. Suddenly he understood why the guy didn't want to take off the hood once he got in the car.  
There were no hair on Wade's head, only wrinkled skin, dotted with small pinkish scars, like they came from a bad burnt. Moving in his sleep, Wade moved even more the sweatshirt, showing a little bit of his face, that he tried to keep hidden under the black fabric. His face too was characterized by those little scars, like, Peter guessed, so was his whole body.

Arriving a few minutes from the metropolis, Peter shook the boy's arm to wake him.  
"Wade we're almost there, where do you want me to leave you?"  
Wade woke up with a surge, seeing that the hood was not covering his head any more. The feared that Peter could have seen him for what he was really.   
'But even if he saw me? This will be the last i'm going to see him.'

Peter left Wade near Central Park, just a few blocks away from Peter's house. From there, the two would have gone their own way.

"Thanks for the ride. Goodbye Peter" said getting out the car.  
Wade reluctantly greeted the young man, trying to sketch a smile. A part of him wanted Peter to ask him to stay, the other, more rational, wanted to get away from him as soon as possible, before he would destroy his life, Wade Wilson style.


End file.
